Death The Kid x Death The Girl
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: There is a King Death? He is Higher than Lord Death and King Death has a daughter named Death The Girl. What happens when she meets Kid? Will they Hate? Or will they Love?
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
I rolled over in my king size bed to shut my alarm clock up. I sat up to stretch my arms and looked at the time. 6:00 A.M. Today was my first day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. A.K.A the DWMA.  
All of a sudden I heard multiple knocks on my door. "Are you up?" The First voice said. "Yeah! We are Starving out here." The second voice called out from the other side of my door.  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm Up. Let me get myself ready, alright?" I made my bed and made sure that there was not a single wrinkle in the sheets and grabbed my extra clean clothes.  
I slipped on a black and white stripped tank top and some black skinny jeans and my black combat boots with two buckles on each; Along with a black, short-sleeved, leather jacket that is half-way zipped. Then I straightened my shoulder length black hair that had three white strips on the left side.  
So, in case if you are wandering who the hell I am, my name is Death The Girl. Most people call me Girl for short. I am a Grim Reaper, well a young one. So Lord Death has been keeping a good secret from the Academy. Including, his son.  
You see, there is a higher ranking in Grim Reapers. You have the Low Class Reapers (Which are the ones that don't do anything special but help collect souls. Then You have Lord Death. But there is one more ranking that The Teachers and Lord Death only knows and that's King Death, my father. He is the highest of all Grim Reapers, and I'm the soon to be King.  
He decided to have a meeting between Lord Death and I. They decided since Asura has been defeated, to bring this secret out to the students in the DWMA. So, that's how I was brought up into this situation. My dad wanted me to go to the DWMA so that I could 'improve' on my reaper skills and 'improve' on my social skills since I hardly went out because of this stupid situation that we were in. Which leads us back to this early morning.  
I sighed at my flashback. *Jeez! What have I gotten myself into?* I thought to myself. The two boys were still banging on my door, trying to get me down to the kitchen. I stomped over and yanked my door open. "IF YOU TWO PUT ANY MORE FINGER PRINTS ON MY PERFECTLY CLEANED DOOR, I SWEAR, I WILL SMASH YOUR FACES INTO THE WALL TILL THEY BLEED!" I yelled.  
You see, I have a little problem. I am majorly OCD about cleanliness. Everything has to be spotless, Not a single dust nor dirt grain has been found in this house when I'm around. I hate it when something is dirty. Even if it was easy to come off. I wouldn't care. I will drag you to my bathroom and clean it, till it is spotless. And sometimes I have a little thing for symmetry. Like my hair for instance. I hate those stupid three strips. I tried everything in my power to get rid of the or to even them up but, they just keep coming back. So, I swore to never mention it again.  
My two weapons held there hands up into a defensive manor and back aways slowly. My eyebrow twitched. I glanced over to look at the time. 6:30 A.M. We only lived 10 minutes away from the DWMA, but NO Mike and Kyle took my wrists and dragged me out of my room. I saw our school schedules and grabbed them before they dragged me passed it. "Why the rush, guys. We only live 10 minuets away from school." I whined.  
"That school is huge, from what I got from the rumors." Mike said.  
"We could easily get lost. So if we leave early, it will give us more time to look for our classes." Kyle stated.  
Mike and Kyle are my identical twin weapons. The turn into pitch black pistols. (A/N Practically, they are the same as Kid's weapons, but the color is different.) They have brown, shaggy hair that covers their eyes and light blue eyes. Mike is the oldest by 2 minutes and is the responsible one. Kyle on the other hand, is the prankster.  
I stopped outside of the gate to my manor and summoned my skateboard, Beelzebis. Beelzebis is a dark purple and blue skateboard with a Shinigami skull on the back. I hopped on and Mike and Kyle changed into weapon form for the easy transportation and we flew towards the DWMA.  
"There it is boys." I said as I spotted the DWMA. Then I suddenly gasped.  
"Yo! Girl! Are you alright?" I heard Mike, but ignored him. I landed at the top of the stairs and was standing at the entrance to the DWMA. I jumped off of Beelzebis and landed on my knees. Mike and Kyle transformed back into their human form and was leaning against each other behind me.  
"Here she goes again." They both said.  
"Just look at the academy! It's so...CLEAN! Look at how the windows just sparkle when the sun hits them just right, and look at the ground! Not a single speck of dirt! I love this place already! I love it!" I said as I was staring at the academy in awe. I felt my ankles being pulled out from under me and I was being dragged in.  
"We know how much you would love to stay and stare at the cleanliness of the academy, but-" Kyle stopped mid sentence and I was suddenly stopped being dragged. I sat up a little and noticed that we were still outside then I looked in front of us. 7 people were standing in front of us staring at Mike and Kyle.  
I laid back down. "I take it that you guys are not the tour guides." I said.  
"We heard that a new student will be enrolling into the DWMA and wanted to test them out. I can't have this one rumor go on without me in it." An obnoxious voice said. I stood up and everyone gasped and backed up one step.  
A girl with sandy, brown pigtails came towards me to get a better look. "Hey Kid. I thought you didn't have any siblings?" The girl turned to look at a boy with the same color hair and eyes as me.  
"So you're Death The Kid. It's nice to met you." I said with a polite smile.  
"I don't have any Maka. Who are you?" Kid asked.  
"My name is Death the Girl. Do you know King Death?" I asked.  
They all nodded their heads.  
"Well, we just found out today that there was a King Death. The highest ranking of all Grim Reapers." Maka said.  
"Well, that's my father." I revealed.  
Kid bowed to welcome me. So did Maka and a boy with white hair and red eyes.  
My cheeks flushed a light red from embarrassment. "Uh...you don't have to do that. I just want to be treated like a normal person alright?" I turned around a scratched the back of my neck. But a boy with bright blue hair stood at the other side of the court.  
"Reaper or not! I'm going to kick your ass for being the main topic instead of me, the almighty Black*star.!" He yelled.  
I turned to look at the others. Kid was closest to me so i leaned in to ask him a question. "Is he always like this?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Kid said with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry." I said, as a signed saying that he has to deal with that everyday.  
"Um...Black*star? She may be a reaper like me, but she came from the most powerful reaper, UNLIKE me!" Kid yelled to get the point across to Black*star.  
"I don't care! I'm going to crush her." Black*star got into a fighting stance. A girl with a long, black pony tail was right behind him. "Tsubaki, transform." He told her.  
"Right!" She changed into two blades that were hooked together with a chain.  
I sighed. "Well, this was not how I expected my first day of school to go, but if it's just a little puny fight. Then you're on. I'll warn you, I won't go easy. Mike! Kyle!" I yelled.  
"Right on it." They both said. They jumped into the air and transformed into their gun forms. I caught them and spun them and caught them again with my pinkies on the trigger.  
"Hey Kid. She is just like you." I heard Maka say to Kid.  
"Just look at the symmetry! They are perfect!" I heard Kid say.  
*I didn't know Kid was into symmetry! Well I guess all reapers are that way.* I thought. I pointed my guns to Black*star. "Are you ready to die?" And the fight begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll be the one dying!" Black*Star yelled. I laughed to myself. He started running towards me at abnormal speeds, but it didn't matter to me. I was faster than him. Once he was about three feet in front of me, I jumped before his weapon blade could touch me. I did a weird flip and landed right behind him, facing his backside. Before Black*Star could turn around to face me again, I placed the barrels of my weapons on his middle back.  
"What the-" Black*Star started turning, but I smirked and pulled my triggers. Black*Star flew forward about 10-15 feet, landing face first into the concrete in front of Kid.  
Black*Star groaned and stoop up, holding the spot I shot him at. He faced me, having an angered look upon his prideful face.  
"Tsubaki! Enchanted Sword Mode!" His chained weapon changed into a dark, bladed sword. He had markings on his face and electricity surrounding him. He started running towards me, faster than before. "I'll got you for that, lady!" Once he got into my reach, I quickly put Kyle in my left hand with Mike and punched Black*Star hard in the stomach. Making him spit up blood. He slid back about 20 feet and feel to his knees, clutching his stomach, coughing up more blood.  
I looked over to the others. Kid was staring at me and his eyebrow was twitching. I walked over to him while Black*Star was still busy trying to get his conscious back.  
"What's wrong, Kid? You'r looking at me all weird like." I asked.  
"One side of your jacket is cut. It's throwing the symmetry off." He looked down, having his hair covering is eyes. I looked down at the sleeve that was cut. Then something caught me eye. I looked at my black and white strip shirt. There was Black*Star's blood all over my extra CLEAN shirt. My grip tightened around the handles of my guns.  
"Black*Star has done it now." Kyle said. Kid looked up and saw my eyebrow twitching...a lot.  
"Are you okay, Girl?" Kid asked. "What happened?"  
"I think I could explain." I heard Maka.  
"Please! Do explain before I rip someones head off." I said through gritted teeth.  
"She is like you, Kid. She is majorly OCD. Not on symmetry, but on cleanliness. From the looks of it, she cleans her clothes twice everyday. So, when she punched Black*Star and spat out the blood. He spit it out all over Girl's shirt. Leading us to the fact the she is extremely pissed off now." Maka explained. Kid and the others had an 'oh' gesture on there face.  
"You are correct, Maka. I love clean things. Like this school for instance. But since that annoying brat d-dirtied my shirt up, I'm going to freakin' kill that bastard now!" I yelled.  
"Now she is going to show us her true reaper power." Said an unknown voice.  
"I'm not done with you yet. So stop socializing with them when you should be paying attention to me." I heard that annoying brat say. I turned away from Kid to face that brat. I looked down at the ground, making my hair cover my eyes, making me look menacing. I took about three steps forward.  
"Mike. Kyle." I said to get their attention. "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Me and my weapons said at once.  
I felt myself being lifted off a few feet off the ground and felt my soul expand.  
"Whoa! Look at her soul. It's huge!" I heard Maka.  
Black skulls were dancing around my soul making me look more intimidating. Mike and Kyle changed into one huge cannon. (A/N: Like Ki'ds death cannon but it's one huge, giant cannon. Well, not that big but...big!)  
I landed in my firing stance. I had white needle things on my back.  
"We are ready to fire when you are Miss." Mike said.  
"Charge it up and start the count down." I said starting to aim at Black*Star, who was ready for what was coming to him. *He is one stupid boy.* I thought to myself.  
"Um...Black*Star? I'm going to go over there. I'm not going to get killed over this." Tsubaki changed back into her human form and ran over to Maka.  
"Charge complete." Kyle said.  
"Black*Star! I wouldn't do that! Her's is a lot stronger than mine!" I heard Kid yell. I glanced over and saw him using his arms to back the group away.  
"Firing in 5...4...3...2...1" Mike and Kyle said.  
I looked at my target with a smirk. "The Executioner." I said, loud enough for everyone to here. I pulled the trigger. Sending a big ball of my soul's wavelength towards Black*Star.


	3. Chapter 3

After the smoke cleared, Black*Star was covered in ash, twitching every once in a while. Tsubaki ran over to the boy who started a blood fountain out of his mouth.  
Kid and the others came over to me. Mike and Kyle changed into their human forms. My eyebrow was twitching and Maka noticed.  
"Um...Girl? Are you-" I cut her off.  
"I can't take it anymore. I have to get this filthy thing off of me. It's making me worthless and useless. Get it off!" I yelled and ran straight towards the the entrance to the school and left Mike and Kyle behind with the others. "It's ok. This happens all the time when she gets a stain." Mike informed them.  
I found the girl's restroom right when I walked through the DWMA doors. I quickly ran in and went to the big stall. I threw off my jacket and the black and white stripped tank-top and my black bra. I dug into my bag and found the exact same thing, but it was CLEAN. I heard the bell ring as I was zipping my black, leather jacket half-way. *Dammit! I'm late.* I said to myself. I opened the stall door to see that I was now all alone in the Restroom. Until..."Why Hello! Hello! It's good to see ya, Girl!" Lord Death said through the mirror. I chuckled under my breath.  
"It's good to see you too, Lord Death." I replied with a smirk.  
"I need you and your partners to come met me in the Death Room after your first class. We will talk then. See ya later, Girl!" He said in his cheerful voice and hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Mike and Kyle were sitting on a bench on the other side of the hall.  
"Let's go to class. After our first class, we will head to the Death Room to talk with him then."

"Well, this is our first class." I groaned as I looked up to see Stein's name. I opened the door to see screw head facing me.  
"It's nice of you to join us. Class these is our new students. Well, now introduce yourselves.." Stain gestured to his students.  
"Very well, Professor Stein." I walked to the very middle in the front.  
"I'm Kyle and i'm a weapon and i'm a black pistol."  
"I'm Mike and I'm a weapon also and I also turn into a black pistol."  
"I'm Death the Girl. I'm a meister. A Grim Reaper and the daughter of King Death himself." After I finished the last part of the sentence, everybody gasped and looked back at Kid.  
"No. we are not related." He said as he looked down to make his hair fall in front of his eyes. The rest of the students turned back around and continued what they were doing.  
"Death the Girl! So you finally came to class. Take a seat anywhere, please." Stien said with that wacky smile of his.  
"Whatever you say...Screw Head." I mocked.  
Stien growled and reached for me but my weapons jumped in front of me and I heard some chairs backing up. I glanced up to see Kid and the others that I met earlier standing up. I chuckled to myself.  
"You can't touch me, Stein. Remember what happened awhile back? You should keep that in mind before you try to touch me again." I walked up to a seat that was beside Kid. Mike sat beside a girl with dirty, blond hair. Kyle sat beside a girl with bright, blond hair. They both wore the same outfit. Well almost the same.  
"Today, we will be dissecting this little guy." Screw head pointed to what looked liked a dingo. *Jeez! This guy is still trying to dissect everything in this world.* I sighed.  
The bell rang, indicating that the class was done. I grabbed Mike and Kyle and dragged them out of there to head to the Death Room. We were walking down the hall when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Maka with the others walking to me.  
"Oh! Hey, Maka! Where are you guys going?" Kyle asked.  
"We were all called to the Death Room." The white haired boy from earlier said.  
"I'm so sorry. I haven't gotten all of your names yet." I said with a hint of curiosity of who was a weapon/meister.  
"You already know me. The almighty Black*Star. One day I will surpass god." The idiot said.  
"I'm Tsubaki. Black*Star's weapon. You already know what I am." The girl with the long, black pony tail said.  
"i'm Death The Kid. But you already know me. These two are my weapons. Liz and Patty." I saw the girl with dirty, blond hair. *So that's Liz. Then she must be-* I looked at the bright blond girl known as Patty.  
"And you two are?" I asked.  
"We are twin pistols. Just like your weapons but we are silver." Liz said.  
"That's cool. It's nice to meet you, Liz and Patty."  
"I'm Soul and i'm a red and black scythe." The white haired boy said.  
"I'm Maka Albarn." Maka said.  
"Wait. You're telling me that you were the one who defeated Asura?" I asked.  
She nodded. "It's a pleasure to be in the presence of the strongest meister there is. It's a pleasure to meet you Maka." I said. "And only defeating him with a single punch? That's pretty cool. And I'm a Grim reaper and i'm still afraid of him . Even though he won't be back." I said with a laugh. Maka laughed also.  
"Thank you, miss. It's really hard to believe that i'm getting a thank you from the daughter of King Death." Maka said.  
"Don't worry. I'm just like any other person alive. But with a little more power than any other." I said with a wink. "Well, now that we have officially met, I don't have to worry anymore." I said with a smile. I saw Kid staring at me. He noticed me looking at him and he turned away. I saw a little pink on his cheeks. *Hmm. Interesting. Did Kid just blush at me?* I thought.  
"So, where are you guys heading?" Soul asked.  
"To the Death Room also. I guess we are all heading in the same direction." I laughed.  
"Let's go together then." Patty said, cheerfully. Then we all headed to Lord Death.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid lead us to the door that lead to the Death Room. He was about to open it until I jumped in front of him. I faced him, looking down at the ground with my bangs covering my eyes.  
"Why did you do that Girl? We have to see my Father." Kid tried to grab at the door handle again but I pushed it away. "Girl! Come on! Don't toy with me. What's wrong?" Kid asked.  
"Look at the handle." I pointed at it.  
"Yeeaah? What about it?" Soul asked.  
"It is so filthy! So don't touch it just yet." I pulled out a white cloth from my pocket and wiped the handle twice. I looked at it again then straightened back up and smiled. I stepped back. "Now you can open the door." Kid opened the door and we were walking down a pathway with guillotines as arches. There were graves everywhere.  
"You know? My Dad put some of these crosses down with your Father."I said as i was walking beside Kid. I saw Kid blush a little.  
"You Father seems pretty close to mine." He said without eye contact. I guess he was trying to hide the blush.  
"You could say that. I guess they are like best friends to a certain degree. They used to fight together till my Father had me. He had to leave to take care of me. Cause you see, my Mother died after my birth. She was a good weapon for my Father. Every time I try to mention her, he just act like the subject was never brought up and talk about something else. As I gotten older, I understand how he feels. So, I don't bring it up anymore." I explained.  
"Are you close with your Father?" Tsubaki asked.  
I chuckled a little. "Yeah we are. When I was little, we would sit on the couch and watch movies. Then when my bedtime came, he would tell me stories of the times he spent with Lord Death and every Saturday he would take me to go get ice cream. In secret of course." I said.  
"Why did you guys stay in hiding all this time?" Maka asked as she came up beside me.  
I looked down. "I was being hunted by the most powerful witch. Mabaa to be exact. So, my Dad stayed in hiding with me here in Death City, to make sure that I would be safe. It was a really rough time. Until we got the news that she had nothing to do with us anymore. Then I got to come here. But under surveillance, just in case she tries to come and get me again." I explained.  
"Why was Mabaa hunting you and your Father down?" Kid asked.  
"Because my Father killed her sister. She was the one who killed my mother after my birth. I really don't feel like talking about that." I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.  
"Oh...sorry." Kid put his hand on my shoulder.  
We were getting closer and I started hearing voices. One of Lord Death's and a very familiar one. *Oh no! Why does he have to be here?* I thought.  
"My Father is here." I whispered.  
"Why again did you want her to come here? She is a very skilled fighter." Lord Death asked.  
"Have you seen the way she has been acting? When I told her that she could come here, she was screaming like a child. She needs to be around others that are her age before she turns into a child again. She looked like she was getting bored of seeing the same things over and over again. She needs fresh air. Plus, she needs to start collecting souls for her weapons or they will starve to death. She aslo needs to work on her Reaper skills. She needs to become a good Reaper so that one day when I'm not around, she'll know what to do when she becomes King." My Father said. I clenched my fists.  
"What did I say about talking like that Father? You know I hate it when you talk about dying one day. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were gone." I walked over to him with the others following behind. My dad tensed a little then relaxed. Lord Death peeped around Father.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! it's good to see ya, Girl!" Lord Death the noticed his son behind me. "You too, Kiddo!"  
"Hey Father. It's good to see that you are still your self." Kid said.  
My Father turned to face me. "You look pretty today, Girly."  
"Don't call me that. Especially not in front of everyone here and what was that about ME being childish? I'm not the one that cries every time we watch a sad movie. Or should I even mention on what you do every Saturday morning to everyone here?" I smirked.  
He giggled nervously and blocked my mouth with his big, black, gloved hand. "There is no need for that, Girl."  
I lifted his hand off of me and backed up to Kid. " He watches Spongbob every Saturday morning and sings the theme song every time a new episode comes on." I whispered. Kid giggled a little then he couldn't hold it anymore. He bursted out laughing. I blushed a little. *He has such a cute laugh.*  
"Death the Girl!" I flinched at my full name being called and Kid quite laughing. I quickly stepped behind Kid.  
"Yes?" I said quietly into Kid's back.  
"You need to pay attention. Lord Death has something to tell you and you're joking around." My Father Turned back to face Lord Death.  
"Sorry." I walked over to Lord Death. "So, when does my reaper training begin?" I asked in my serious tone.  
"You will begin tomorrow with me and King Death and Kid will also join you in the training." I blushed. *Kid is going to train with me? But that means he will see how stronger I am than him. I don't want him to feel bad.* I thought. I felt Kid put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched a little.  
"Seems good enough." He said. I looked at him and he smiled making me even more redder. I looked down making my bangs fall in my face, hiding my burning red cheeks.  
"You and Kid will be partners for now on. You will work together in missions." My Father said.  
"Cool! This is gonna be fun!" Patty and Kyle both said.  
I sighed. "Ok." Me and Kid both said.  
"Why not start them now? That way, they could get used to their new schedule." My dad suggested.  
"Very well. From now on you both will only have one class and the rest will be with me and King Death. You will have the beginning period as a class period with Stein. Then, you will be with me and King to teach and train my son and you to become a great Reaper." Lord Death explained. I heard Liz and Mike sigh.  
"Alright." I said.  
"So, you are finally going to train them to be Reapers." I groaned as I heard that stupid screw click.  
"Professor Stein! Good to see ya!" Lord Death greeted.  
"I have an idea. Let'e test them to see how well both Kid and Girl can work together." Stein looked at me. "They will fight against me." He smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Key -  
* - Means thoughts/telepath talking

"Mike. Kyle. Transform." I demanded as I was eyeing Stein.  
"Liz. Patty." Kid said as Liz and Patty changed into their pistol forms.  
Stein chuckled a little and got out of his chair. Spirit walked up to him and transformed into a scythe.  
"It's nice to see you again, Spirit." I said. I saw his reflection appear on the scythe.  
"You too, Death the Girl. Now Stein, let's give them all we got. No hard feelings right, Girl?" Spirit asked.  
"To you Spirit, No. I will not loose to you again Stein. I've gotten a lot stronger since then." I said with a smirk.  
"We'll see about that. Prove it to me." He said.  
"Kid, let's link our souls with each other." I said still looking right at Stein.  
"You're going to try to link souls when you guys don't even know each other? That's a dangerous move. Even for you, Girl." Stein warned.  
"I think kid has already matched with my soul." I gave Kid a wink. He looked shocked and his cheeks were red. "You ready, Kid?" I asked. He nodded. "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE. RESONANCE LINK!" We both said. Our souls link to each other without a single problem which shocked almost everyone in the room.  
"Quite impressive. No one is able to match souls without knowing each other." Stein said smiling.  
*Kid, can you hear me?* I asked him telepathically.  
*Yeah. Loud and clear. Listen. Here's that plan. I'll charge at him first. I'm going to try to make him turn his back to you. That will give you the chance to charge at him and shoot him then. Got it?* He asked.  
*Yeah. After that, I guess we could just go with the flow of our souls.* I said.  
*Girl? Is this your first time having your soul linked to another person?* He asked.  
*Yup!* I said with a little hint of nervousness.  
*Our attacks will be a lot stronger than what you will be used to. You'll be faster and stealthier. Keep yourself under control.* Kid cautioned.  
My Father raised his black, gloved hand. " Begin!" he yelled. Kid ran at Stein at a really fast pace. He disappeared and appeared behind him and shot multiple times. Stein turned around and I was already behind him. I slammed my guns in the middle of his back and shot them. The professor was flying towards Kid but Kid ran towards the flying Stein and punched him in the stomach, sending him back towards me. I jumped into the air and landed on top of his head and pushed him into the floor which created a crater around his head. I jumped back over to Kid. Stein started moving.  
*Let's resonate with our weapons.* I told Kid.  
*How are you holding up?* kid asked.  
*I didn't know we could be this strong. This is great. Let's win this one together Kid.* I looked at him and smiled. Kid's cheeks flustered a pale red.  
"Mike. Kyle. Are you guys ready?" I asked my weapons.  
"Let's do this Girl." Mike said.  
"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" All six of us said.  
My weapons turned into my huge cannon. Kid's turned into two cannons that were attached to his arms.  
"Firing in 5...4...3...2..." The weapons said.  
"1" Me and Kid finished and then we fired. My big ball of my soul's wavelength and Kid's two balls of his soul's wavelength.  
"Congratulations! Girl and Kid! YOu have successfully finished lesson one." Lord Death and My Father said. I looked at Kid. I lunged my self at him and hugged him. " We did it Kid." He tensed up a bit but then relaxed.  
"Yes we did Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked over to the professor. I knelt down and looked through his coat pocket for a particular item. I saw movement beside me from the corner of my eye. The figure knelt down beside me and I caught a glimpse of white stripes over black and knew who exactly it was.  
"What are you doing digging through his pockets like that? Did he take something from you?" Kid asked.  
"As a matter fo fact he did. The nutcase took something that was very important from me and i'm getting it back." I growled in frustration when it wasn't in the pocket. So, I took the other and dug through it. I felt something cold brush against my knuckles and my heart skipped a beat from happiness. "Ha! I've found it!" I yelled.  
"Found what?" Kid asked. I looked over at him and saw that he was really curious. I pulled out a silver chain that had a black shinigami skull attached to it. The eyes and the nose sockets were replaced with diamonds.  
"A necklace? He took...a necklace?" Kid now had a confused expression on his face.  
*Well, he looks like he could use an explanation.* I thought. "You see Kid, this necklace is very special to me and my Father. It was my Mother's necklace. Father gave it to her when they went on their first date. But, when she died she wanted me to have the necklace as a reminder because she didn't want me to forget about her. As I grew to be 12 years old and responsible, my Dad thought that I was ready to have the necklace. By then, Lord Death wanted me to meet someone named Stein. Well, he had a very interested way of meeting me. That night, Stein had kidnapped me. When I woke up I was laying on a hard stone table and I found Stein ready to dissect me. Luckily, My Dad got there in time to get me. But as I was leaving, Stein ripped the necklace off of me and told me 'The next time we see each other, we will fight. If you win you can have this necklace back. Until then It's mine.' So, we defeated him." I held the necklace in Kid's face. "And I got it back." I finished. I stood up and clipped the necklace around my neck. "There we go! I feel so much better with this on." I said while walking back to the group.  
"My little girl is growing strong." My Dad said as he patted me on the head with his big, black glove. (A/N: King Death looks like Lord Death. Except King Death's Color is the opposite. His Mask and gloves are black and his cape thing is white. And he is a little taller than Lord Death.)  
"You know, something is different about you from this morning. Did you change your shirt? What happened?" Father asked me.  
I turned around and looked down having a shadow over my eyes. I really didn't feel like talking about what happened this morning. It was an embarrassment.  
"That's a touchy subject for her, sir. Let's not bring it up." Kyle said as he leaned over me.  
"Oh...I...see." Dad said. I heard the bell ring, indicating that School was now over for the day.  
"Already? Man, time went by faster than I thought." Maka said. Maka turned to me. "Hey Girl, I was wandering if you wanted to come by to mine and Soul's place later for supper. Everybody else is going to be there." Maka said.  
"Sure, I would love to. I'll be over around 6, is that fine?" I asked. But then I noticed that said had a confused face. "Uhh...Did I say something wrong?" I asked. I was worried.  
"Are you going to ask for directions or anything like that?" Soul asked.  
*Oh...I forgot to tell them that I know where they all live because my Dad told me.* I thought. "Actually, I already know here you guys live. So, that's not a problem for me." I said with a smile on my face. Everyone looked at me really weird. "Look, my dad tells me everything. So, it shouldn't be a shocker to you guys. I'll be over at 6 Maka."  
"Okay, See you then." Maka waved off and left me, Kid, Our weapons, and our Fathers.  
"Well, i'm heading off now. I'm going to changed into something comfortable. Later! Bye Dad." I waved at him before leaving with my weapons behind me.  
"Bye, Girl. See you soon." I heard my Father say before I closed the door behind me.

Kid's POV  
I watched Girl walk out with a smile on her face. I blushed just by looking at that smile that could melt anyones heart. *Damn...she is sooo gorgeous. She is just like me. Her hair is nto symmetrical because of those stupid white lines that we both have, but, she's too perfect and beautiful to be called asymmetrical.* I thought, but was interrupted by a big, black gloved hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the black mask of King Death looking at me.  
"Please keep her safe Kid. Keep her in your sight at all times. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know you won't because I know that you have taken a liking of her. I know you wont hurt her. PLease, look out for her." King Death requested.  
I blinked a coulpe of times to be sure that this wasn't a dream. * King Death is leaving her in my hands? King Death...is asking me to watch her and keep her...safe? Most of all...he knows that I have a thing for her.* I thought. I didn't deny it. She is gorgeous and I would do anything to keep that woman safe. Keep her safe in my arms. Safe with me. I felt the sudden urge to have her. Have her as mine. I blushed at the thought of her kissing me with those cherry, red lips of hers. Hugging me with those strong, reaper arms telling me that she loves me. *She has to be mine.* I thought. The only thing that was keeping me from asking her was my mind. Telling me to wait, and that it was too soon. But I can't wait, but I knew that it was right. *It's too soon to ask her on a date. I'll just take things one step at a time.*  
"Sure. I'll keep her safe, sir." I said before turning to walk out of the doors with a smile on my face.  
*Death the Girl.* I thought. "You ready to go to Maka's? I asked my weapons.  
"Yeah, let's go." Liz said.

Back to Girl's POV  
I went to my room to change into some comfortable clothing. I put on a plain black t-shirt and left my bottoms on with my boots. *Death the Kid. He is really cute. He was blushing like crazy when I caught a glimpse of him before walking out of the Death Room. We have a lot of things in common.* I thought. I looked in the mirror and brushed my fingers over my Mother's necklace. *You're something else Kid.* I blushed at the thought of me being in his arms. *Stop Girl. It's too soon. Take your time. You need to get to know him first.* I thought to myself. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled to myself. I decided to put my hair up in a pony tail, making me look older. *I think this will ease Kid's mind. These white lines are practically hidden.* I blushed. I was making myself look good for Kid. "This is going to be hard." I said to no one in particular and walked out of my house. I summoned Beelzebis.  
"You guys ready to head to Maka's?" I asked. Kyle and Mike transformed into their weapon forms and I caught them in my hands and left to Maka's.

It wasn't that far. Until I started to see the roof of her place. I rounded the curve to get on her road when I saw something on the other side flying towards us. As we got closer to Maka's I started to see white lines on top of black. I blushed knowing who it was. Kid stopped in front of me hovering on his skateboard that I have had no idea about. He looked at me and I saw a light pink flush on his cheeks. Then, he noticed that I was the same height as him and was confused, until he looked down and looked back into my yellow orbs wide eyed.  
"You have one too?" Kid asked. I blushed when he asked that.  
"Yeah. I noticed that you do to. It's called Beelzebis. What about yours?" I hoped off of mine and summoned it back into my palm. Kid did the same thing.  
"Beelzebub." He said before he knocked on Maka's door. (A/N: Forgive me if i spelt his skateboard name wrong.)  
I looked at Kid and noticed him taking glances at me every once in a while before Maka answered the door.  
"Well, look what the cat drove in. Come on in." Maka invited us in. There was no more seats left except the love seat. Me and Kid looked at each other and meet each others Yellow orbs. I quickly turned away blushing at the thought of sharing a seat with him. I looked back at him but he wasn't there. I looked around and found him sitting in the couch already. I went over and sat down beside him.  
"Dig in." Maka said. The food looked delicious and my stomach growled in dominance.

~le time skip~

"The food was delicious Maka. Thanks for inviting me. But I'm going to have to take my leave. it's late and Father don't want me out too late." I said getting up with Mike and Kyle rubbing their fat stomachs.  
"It's goo to have you over, Girl. Do you want Soul to give you a ride? He wouldn't mind?" Maka offered.  
"No thanks, I have a skateboard. But thanks anyways. Bye guys." I waved off. I was about to summon Beelzebis until I heard a very familiar voice yell my name out. I turned around to see Kid walking towards me.  
"Hey Kid! What's up?" I asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted me to take you home. It is dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to be out this late." Kid said.  
I blushed when he called me beautiful. I couldn't say no. So, I nodded my head. He summoned Beelzebub and held his hand out to me. I smirked.  
"Can I drive then?" I asked. Kid gestured for me to get in front of him. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up onto his board.  
"You ready? This might be a little thrill. So, I would hang onto something." I said. I felt Kid Put his hands onto my shoulders. His touch was light, as if he was afraid that if he pushed down even more, I might break.  
"Here we go." We sped off. I felt kid wrap his arms around my waist. I tensed a bit then relaxed knowing that he was just hanging on so that he won't fall off. It was bit weird because it was suppose to be me wrapping my arms around him while he was driving. But I wanted to try out his board. I think he knew what I wanted to do too. We turned the curves pretty fast and soon enough we were hovering in front of my front door.  
I jumped down with Kid doing the same. "That was fun. You're pretty good at that." Kid said while scratching the back of his head.  
"I had some practice. After all I have one too." I said pointing at my palm.  
"It was good meeting you, Girl. I had fun." Kid said.  
"Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to open the door but Kid grabbed my wrist, making me and him turn red.  
"U...uh...I-I was Wondering if y-you wanted to go out t-to eat sometime with m-me." Kid blushed at the last part.  
*He is asking me out on a date? What do I do?* But my mouth already had the idea. "I would love to. How about this Saturday?" I asked.  
"Sure. I'll be here to pick you up at 8. See you then." Kid said.  
"Sure. Bye." I walked in and leaned on my closed door trying to calm myself down. *I'm going on a date. With Kid. The day after tomorrow.* I blushed more but I smacked my self. *Get a hold of yourself Girl. This is a 'Just to get to know you' kind of date.* I thought. I went to my room and plopped myself on my extra clean bed. "This is going to be fun." I said before drifting to sleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt poking on my cheek. I swiped at the air to hopefully get rid of the poking and rolled over. A few minutes later the poking started again. "UGH! Kyle! What could you-" I cut my sentence short when I saw Kid standing there with a smirk. "K-Kid?! How the hell did you get in my house. And most importantly, how did you get in my room?!" I jumped out of my bed and got in his face and pointed a finger at him. He looked down then back up with a red face and pushed me arms length and turned around and walked to my door.  
"I'll just wait out here." Then he walked out.  
*What was that about?* I went to my mirror to see what the commotion was about. My face heated up. "What the hell?" I yelled.  
"Girl? Are you okay in there?" Kid yelled from the other side of my door.  
"Why didn't you tell me is was only in my under clothes? Hold on, i'll be right out!" I put on some white skinny jeans with my usual combat boots. A black tank top with my usual leather jacket. I straightened my hair and let the white lines go loose. I put on black eye liner and white eye shadow and coated my lips with red to brighten them up. I checked myself in the mirror and gave my self a pat on the back.  
I looked at my calendar. My eyes widened. *Today is Saturday! Today is my date with Kid. Why could he just say 'tomorrow' last night? Well, it's a good thing I decided to look good today.* I thought while doing some poses in the mirror. I walked out of my room and saw Kid leaning on the wall in front of my door. "So, tell me why you are here so early?" I asked.  
"Well, I wanted to see what the inside of your house looked like. So, hence the reason why I'm here early." He said walking up to me.  
"So? What do you think?" I asked wanted to know if he approved or what.  
"It's excellent. It's big and clean. Like extremely clean and partially symmetrical. I like it." Kid said stopping to gaze at the chandelier in the hallway. Then faced me. "You look utterly beautiful today." He said with a smile.  
I blushed a little and looked down for my hair to cover my face. "Thanks. You do too, Kid." He was wearing a white, short-sleeve shirt with a black shinigami skull on the front and some black, dress pants. "Let's go to the Living Room. Mike and Kyle has some explaining to do." I said, leading us down the long hallway.

As we arrived, we saw that the boys were playing Call of Duty. I stormed over behind them, not to make any sound and let go of my 'evil' wavelength. "So. Which one of you dweebs let Kid into my room, knowing that I was STILL ASLEEP?!" Mike and Kyle were hugging each other in the corner of the couch. Mike slowly raised his shaken hand. I nodded my head. "It just had to be the good one. Did you have-" My head snapped to one of the cushions. I walked around the couch to get a better look. "Who was eating on the perfectly WHITE couch?" Again Mike raised his shaky hand. A vein popped up onto my forehead. "Clean it. Make sure the couch is spotless!" I turned to Kid. "I'm so sorry that you had to see this." I said with an innocent smile on my face. Mike and Kyle rolled their eyes.  
"It's perfectly fine, Girl. It's the same at my house with Liz and Patty also. I'm quite used to it." He grinned. "So, can I get a tour of your home?" He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on one foot.  
"Sure! Follow me, please. You have already seen the living room and unfortunately my bedroom. So, let us go to the kitchen." I lead us down a short hallway. "So, here is the Kitchen. My Dad calls it Death's Kitchen because every time he is home you will see him in the kitchen. He loves to cook. Right behind this bar is out dinning room with some family photos." Kid walked around.  
"I don't see your mother in any of these." He turned to face me after seeing the last photo of me on my Father's shoulders.  
"Yeah, my Father don't want to cry anymore. So he took them down. Shall we continue?" We walked through the hallway that my bedroom was in. "This hallway is the Hallway of The Rooms. Basically, This hallway has all of our bedrooms. The last one at the very end is mine. The one opposite of mine is my Fathers. The one diagonally from his is Mike's and the first one here is Kyle's. There room is always m-m-messy. I can't stand it. Let's continue this way." I lead Kid in the backyard. "So, here we and the bar-be-que area with a huge tv. A fireplace and of course the grill. Then we have the King size pool. This is my Paradise. I go back here when I want to be alone. Which is every night when everyone is asleep." I said.  
"Let's go upstairs." Kid suggested.

We were upstairs. "It's one room?!" Kid said with excitement.  
"Yeah. This is the ballroom. It's beautiful isn't it. My dad always told me that him and my mother would always dance here." I looked up at the huge chandelier.  
"Maybe one day we can dance together here." Kid said holding my hand. I felt my face heat up. "Ready to head downstairs? It's about time to go." Kid said walking back. I followed.

We walked back in the living room to see that Mike was done cleaning. I examined the cushion and gave Mike a satisfying look. "So, are you ready to go?" Kid said while walking up behind me.  
"Yeah. Alright you two. I'm going on a date with Kid. Don't mess up the house. You don't want to do like last time do we?" The boys had a terrifying look on their faces and quickly shook their heads. "Ok. I'm gone now. Tell Father that i'm out with Kid. Bye!

"So are we riding or walking?" I asked with my hands behind my back in an innocent way.  
"We are walking. It's not that far away from here. Are you feeling hungry?" He asked as we left my walkway.  
My stomach did a growl small enough only my ear could hear. "Yeah. Where are we going?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice.  
"You'll see." Kid said with a smirk.  
Soon enough we were standing in front of my favorite restaurant. Death Fansy. (A/N: I could not come up with a better name. So, you are stuck with Death Fansy!) "Kid? How did you know that this was my favorite restaurant?" I said while looking at Kid with confusion.  
"Well, I asked your Dad when you walked out to get dressed yesterday." I gave an 'oh' look and we walked in.  
"Ah! Hello! Hello! It's good to see you again Girl."  
Kid leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You know this guy?"  
I giggled. "Yes. Kid this is Grant. He is my personal waiter and he also manages this place." I said while gesturing to Grant.  
"So Girl, who is this fine, young man? His hair looks just like yours."  
I smiled. "Well Grant, The is Death the Kid. He is Lord Death's son and my date for tonight." I winked at Kid.  
"Lord Death's son? It's an honor to have you here tonight, Sir." Grant said.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Kid said while shaking the man's hand.  
"If you would please follow me. " Grant took us to a private balcony an the second floor. He handed us both a menu and pulled out his note pad. " Ready when you are, ma'am." Grant said with a smile.  
"I'll take the usual. But I want a Daiquiri instead." I said as I was closing the menu.  
"I'll take the same thing." kId said while grabbing my menu to hand to Grant.  
"Thank you. I'll be right out with your meal." Then he took off.

A few minutes later our food and toxic beverage arrived. it was diablo steak with cheese melted on top and a basel leaf for decoration and a side of lettuce. "Thank you Grant." I said while placing the napkin in my lap.  
"Anything to please the daughter of the King and Lord." He bowed and left.  
A couple of minutes later we were done but not tipsy. (A/N : Sorry guys not yet! Just hang in there!) Music started seeping through the doorway. I turned toward the sound to see Kid standing there with his hand out. "Care to dance with me my lady?" I blushed so much that i thought I ran out of blushes after that.  
"Yes you may." I grabbed his hand and he lead me out in the middle on the balcony. He sliped his arm around my waist and my free hand was placed on his shoulder while the other was place in his hand. We swayed along with the beat. "This is nice." I leaned my head on his chest.  
We dance to three more songs and than called it quites and decided to go back home. "That was nice. Thank you, Kid. I had a good time." We were walking hand in hand.  
Kid smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
We finally reached my home. "Thanks again Kid. It was fun."  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime. I really enjoyed your company. I'll see you Monday at the academy." Kid turned around but I grabbed his wrist. And i couldn't believe that I had blushes left.  
He turned around to face me with curiosity in his eyes. I placed a kiss on his cheek and let go. I smiled. "You should ponder on that." I said and closed the door behind me.

Kid's POV  
I stood there. Frozen in place. *She kissed me. Well on the cheek. But that don't matter.* I thought as I turned around. I summoned Beelzebub and Drove off with many shades of red on my face and a smile. I thought about the last thing she said 'you should ponder on that.' *Did she really like me? Was that an invite to be in her life?* I asked my self. I arrived home. Liz and Patty were sitting on the couch watching their favorite movie. 'The Notebook.' They turned to face me with tear stained faces. They noticed my smile that I tried so hard to hide.  
"Soooo? How did it go? Your blushing so something must have happened." Liz said with a goofy grin on her face. Patty coping her sister.  
"Well, she kissed me on the cheek and invited me to be in her life, I think. Goodnight." I said while walking to my room. I put on my pajamas. Which was a flannel black t shirt and fuzzy black pants. I laid in bed thinking about the kiss and what she said. *One more date. Then I'll ask her.* I feel asleep with my hand on the place she kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Merry Christmas, Girl, and Happy Birthday!" Both Mike and Kyle were jumping on my bed, trying their hardest to wake me.

"What. The. Hell?!" I sat up with a red gleam in my glaring eyes. They finally stopped and got off my bed and fixed my covers. I sat up and they stepped back. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, I'm already awake." I grumbled. Mike let out a puff of air and Kyle was in his normal child-like self. I grabbed my white and black stripe robe and slipped it on and heard soft knocks on my door. "You can come in, Father."

He wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black tie. His black, silky hair was in it's usual form. (It looks like Gray Fullbuster From Fairy Tail) His white stripes that were connected, unlike mine, and his yellow eyes pierced through mine. But something was different about him today. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I walked up to him and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Lord Death sent something for you today. You might want to read it." He handed me a black envelope. *Why do reaper's like black and white? It gets annoying. But yet...i like it...* I slapped myself for getting distracted and opened the envelope.

_Dear Death The Girl,_

_ I am wanting to send you and Kid and your weapons to a full month mission, starting today. There is a rumor going around that there are two serial killers on the hunt for souls in Steveston, Maine. _

_ They are powerful creatures and they are coming so close to being kishens. The need to be stopped before further damage is done. _

_ You and Kid will leave at 6:00 PM today. Please come prepared. This mission is really for a higher ranked meister, but I believe that you two can get the job done for me. _

_ I have already arranged a hotel room for you both, and a room for your weapons. They will have a separate rooms, since there is two of each. It's the only hotel in the town so you should be good on trying to find it. Don't worry, I got one with two beds. No funny business young lady. I expect good conduct between you two. Especially, as reapers. Thank you for your full support in this and good luck. _

_ Lord Death ~ _

"A full month mission? That long?" I looked up at my Father. He looked sad.

"You're going to be gone for a long time. Please be careful. You have two hours to get ready." He left without another word. My weapons were standing there and were looking a bit worried.

"What's up with you two? You should be excited to go to this mission. It's our first one!" I put the letter down on my night table and grabbed my suite case from under my bed and opened it up and started packing.

"Well...it's Christmas." Kyle said and looked down.

"And your Birthday." Mike said and did the same.

I stopped packing the fourth set of clothes i had and walked over to them and patted their heads and gave them the sweetest smile i had. "Listen, it's ok. This is our first mission. I'm thrilled to even see other parts of the world. This would be the best birthday/christmas present ever. PLus, I get to spend it with Kid." I blushed madly.

The boys snickered and then cleared their throats when they saw me glaring at them a little. "I think this will be fun. I get to be with Liz and Patty! Two people who are exactly like us. Literally!" Mike said with his arms crossed over his chest.

My eyebrow twitched. *He's probably thinking more about Liz.* I smirked to my self. "Well you should get to packing guys. We have a long trip a head of us." I got to packing and was thinking about Kid.

Two hours passed and we were all ready to go. "Alright dad! We're ready!" I hollered to wherever he was, in the house. I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway and heard him grab his car keys. *YES! We are taking his Mercedes.* I mentally jumped for joy.

"You ready?" He said with a fake smile.

I was already out the door.

"Dad? We're going to be just fine. Don't worry! I'll be fine. I'm a shinigami, I'm more advanced than others and plus, i'm going to be with Kid. Another reaper. So we are good." I tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.

"I believe you. I just don't want that boy messing with my little reaper." He started to look scary. This was his first time going out of the house without his mask. So people could see his scariness right now, and believe me, they don't want to.

*Did he seriously...just say that? Kid is a good friend to me...eh...that I like...a lot. He wouldn't do anything to harm me, sexually.* i thought.

"You and your fantasies, Father. I'll never understand your mind, and I don't think I want to either." I sighed and looked out the window, trying to see every detail of the houses that went by.

We finally arrived at the DWMA and I saw Kid and Lord Death waiting at the top of the million stairs. I was about to get out when Father stopped me.

"I got you a birthday gift. It can also be considered as a Christmas gift too. I hop you like it." He handed me a box in black and white stripe wrapper with a black bow on top.

I smiled. "Thank you, Father." I unwrapped the box and revealed a blue velvet bow. I slowly pulled the lid opened and revealed a charm bracelet that I'v been wanting. My eyes widened from surprise and I nearly jumped into the drivers seat to give him a hug. "Thank you so much. I love it!" I pulled the bracelet out to look at the two charms that were already latched on. The charms were indeed charming. There was a shinigami skull, and a charm that had a picture of my mother on it. I hugged him again. "I love it!" We both giggled.

"Girl, I'll be lending you the car for the month. Be careful, please." He handed me the keys.

"What are you going to take on your way back and to and from work?" I was worried.

"I still have my skateboard. Zipper." He smiled and stepped out the car with me doing the same, and summoned his black skateboard and hoped on.

"Be careful, Father. Don't try to do something you haven't done in forever. I love you so much. I'll see you in a months time. Bye." I took the keys and stuffed them in my pocket, leaving the controller part hanging out of my leather jacket.

"Well, Girl. Are you ready?" Mike asked as we were climbing the stairs.

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at him like he was joking.

"Well, we are going to be away from King Death for a whole month. We never been separated from each other like this before. Are you sure you can handle being away from him for that long?" Kyle asked.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not a child anymore. So stop treating me like one. It's the meister's decision and I choose to go. now deal with it. I'm 17 today. Stop treating me like I'm 8 again." I turned back around and continued walking.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Death the Girl." Both Liz and Patty greeted.

"H-how did you know it was my birthday?" I asked them.

"Don't be silly. My father is pretty good at figuring information out." Kid said.

I glared at him and he yelped and jumped back and got into a defense mode with Liz and Patty holding each other behind him. "How. Did. He. Get. The information?" I asked.

"He looked at your port folio." Kid said in a shaky voice.

I glared at Lord Death and before any of them knew it, I was holding onto Lord Death's collar, pulling him down to my eye level and shaking him back and forth. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY FOLDER WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST? AND TO FIGURE WHAT MY FATHER WILL DO TO YOU IF HE FOUND OUT! UGH! I CAN'T KEEP A SINGLE SECRET HERE WITHOUT YOU FINDING OUT! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! BUT I CAN'T OR ELSE MY FATHER WILL KICK MY ASS! SO YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK FOR TODAY! BUT I'M WATCHING YOU!" I stopped shaking him but still held onto his collar. Everybody sweat dropped. I was still breathing heavily and was glaring into those dark hole of his mask. I felt Kid wrap his arms around me and pulled me off of his Father before I murdered him.

"Now Girl," He grunted while giving one last pull and successfully pulled me off of his father, "be nice. Besides, i got you something for your birthday." I blushed a little and turned around to see Kid holding out a tiny, black velvet box.

"T-thank you." I grabbed the box out of his grip and opened the lid. I gasped and pulled the charm out. I was a silver one, but what really got me was that it was two stick figures, one was a girl and the other was a boy. Both had three black stripes on the left side of their "hair" and they were holding hands. "It's gorgeous! I love it!" I hugged Kid which made him tense up but then relaxed into the hug.

"I'll help you stick it on your bracelet." Kid took the charm out of the box and clipped it on near the latch of the bracelet. "That way, every time you latch the bracelet on, you will see that charm and think of me." He took my wrist and examined the other two charms. "Huh? Who is this?" He held onto the one that had the picture of my mother.

She was a weapon. A gray and black scythe. But her beauty was enchanting. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had my nose, well, i had hers.

"You have her smile." I looked up at Kid and he was smiling at the picture. "Your mother looks very beautiful. You have her looks. Beside the reaper ways." He gave me a sweet smile and let go of my wrist.

I blushed a million shades of red. "T-thank you. No one ever said that to me before." I giggled about the last part he said.

"Ahem! Kiddo. You have all the things you need?" His Father asked.

"Of course! What about you two." Kid asked his weapons.

"Ready to go!" Liz gave a thumbs up with Patty in a child-like position.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked me and my weapons, that were keeping quiet after my outburst at them.

"Ready." I smiled.

"Well, Kid. You will be taking me car. Be careful with it. Especially since Girl will be with you." Lord Death said.

"Uh...you don't need to worry about that. My Dad let me take his car. It's that one right down below the stairs." Both Kid and Lord Death looked down and nearly fell.

"You drive a Mercedes?!" They both yelled. They turned to face me and they had gloom all over themselves.

"Yup! It's nice, isn't it?" I wanted to tease them a little.

"Kid, you can ride with Girl. You four will be taking my car. It's that black Ferrari." Their eyes widened while Lord Death handed the keys to Mike while Kyle pouted for not getting the keys.

"You can drive on the way back." Mike said which cheered Kyle up more.

"Alright. I'll drive since it belongs to me and my Dad." I smirked. "Go get your things and stick them in the trunk with my things." I watched Kid grab his things and flew down to the car with his skateboard and plopped his suitcase in the trunk. "Well, let's get going. I'll lead. So Mike, you think you can keep up?" I asked since i knew that I drove pretty fast.

He smirked giving me a nod. "Well, see you in a month Lord Death." I waved him off and flew down the stairs and hopped into the drivers seat and started the beauty up and drove off with Mike right behind me.

It had been two hours of music blasting and goofing off with each other.

"It's been forever since I been out like this. It feel good to get out of the city." I said as I placed my arm outside the window to play with the breeze that was flowing by.

"I bet. Don't worry, I know the story. My Father told me. You don't have to talk about it." Kid looked out the window. I growled from the thought of Lord Death going through my folder. I sighed and looked out my mirror and saw that the group behind me were still on my tail.

~Time skip to Steveston, Maine because I was too lazy to write details of the ride...it was pretty boring in the car after that scene.

"Finally! Kid, there is our hotel. Let's pull up and relax in our rooms for the day." I let Kid drive the other half of the ride because well, I was tired and needed a nap.

"I don;t know what the real hotel is called there, so i'm ma,ing one up. Sorry if you really do live there...it's a really cool place. It's where my fav TV show is filmed at!)

"Red's Place. Seems legit. Since the place is red." Kid pulled into the lobby parking area and we checked in and grabbed our things and went our separate ways.

"Room 253. Right beside the others." I slipped the card in and opened the door and it was a sight. There were two full size beds and two dressers with each a TV. There was a small chandelier hanging in the middle. The room was at least the size of my living room, and that's big. The bathroom was no exception. It had a massaging tub and a shower with glass walls and a two sink counter.

"Jeez...your dad went all out." I said. "It even has a full kitchen."

Kid plopped himself onto his bed and sighed. "My Father does that. This time he did it for you." He chuckled under his breath. I smiled and giggled a little. Kid sat up and just started staring at me. "You should smile more. I love to see it." He looked at me with his yellow eyes while I blushed and tried to hide the blush. "You're cute when you blush." He chuckled again.

"I'm going to go shower." I grabbed my things that I needed and locked the bathroom door behind me. I turned the water on all the way to the end of the heat side and stripped off the layers and slowly dragged myself into the shower. The hot water touched my skin and I cringed from it's intense heat but slowly fell into it. I looked at my bracelet and specifically looked at my mother. My eyes started to tear up a little. I slid down the glass wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. "I miss you so much, Mom. I wish you were here. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I always wanted to get out of the house, but, I don't want this feeling of being alone." I let the tears roll down with the water.

I finally started to calm down and decided to get out. I started hearing voices and it was...in my head.

"Death.." said the raspy voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I said out loud but soft enough so Kid wouldn't hear me. I waited a few minutes and received nothing in return. I shrugged it off and put on my night clothes which contained a red t-shirt and denim shorts. I put my hair up into a messy bun, which in Kid's favor hid the stripes. I opened the bathroom door and I was instantly on the ground having a tickle fight between me and Kid.

"K-Kid! Ha! S-stop!" I tickled his sides and he fell on top of me and started to laugh. I rolled over to where I was on top.

"Girl! T-that's not f-fair! Stop!" He flipped us and we were just staring into each others eyes. A tint of red was appearing on Kid's face and he got up and helped me up. "Sorry about that. I like your eyes. They're not like other reaper's." He laid on his stomach on his bed and was watching me.

Kid's POV

*She is so beautiful. Inside and out. But what gets me more is those eyes. They are the two shades of yellow but something about them is mesmerizing. Her laugh is especially adorable. Just everything about her is amazing.* I started to feel those butterflies that Soul and Maka were talking about, in my stomach. "So that's how it feels." I said a little too loud.

"How does what feel?" Girl asked.

"Butterflies." I blushed a little.

"You're nervous. What are you so nervous about?" But then Girl's eyes widened as if she got the point. "Kid? Are you nervous about being with me like this?" She stared at me with those eyes.

"Y-yeah. I have something to tell you." The words slipped out of my mouth.

She cocked her head to the side and started to look curious and stared at me harder with her eyes, making me even more nervous. I gulped. "Ilikeyoualotsowouldyoudothehonorofbeingmygirlfriend?" I blurted out. I looked up at her. She looked a bit shocked. *Oh no. Did i screw up?* I started to sweat a little.

"Say that slower." She said. I sighed and smiled up at her.

"I-it's nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's go to bed, we have work to do tomorrow." I got under the covers and faced away from her.

"Goodnight, Kiddo." She said.

I blushed at the nickname that my Father only uses, but when she said it, it was like angels. "Goodnight, Girly." I heard a little giggle. *That was a close one.* I sighed and I was soon asleep.


End file.
